


Holws

by Mary_Baggins221



Series: Howls [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bilbo!Omega, Dwori - Freeform, Fíli and Original Character, Kíli and Original Character, M/M, Original Character(s), Thilbo, Thorin!Alpha, bagginshield, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4620264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_Baggins221/pseuds/Mary_Baggins221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Excuse me! I know .. I know I should not have said that ... - whispered looking around hoping it appear. - I understand you, I know what you're feeling. And that feeling is not sadness or joy ... Please come back. Please do not go, I want you to stay. I do not know why but .. Do not leave me.</p><p>- I'm not going. - He whispered appearing in front of Alpha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holws

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 01:Wolves in Middle-Earth

Chapter 01:Wolves in Middle-Earth

It was full moon night in Middle-earth. Everywhere one could hear the howling of wolves.

There were elves, wolves were tall and thin. Men-wolves these were lean and muscular. The strong and powerful wolves dwarfs. Finally we had the hobbits-wolves. They were lean and quick, almost silent.

Each of the races, had his own band and each of the gangs, had their Alpha. Obviously.

In the County, our Alpha was Bungo Baggins. He took care of most of the County, except in the Villa of Tooks. There was who commanded the Old Took.

Both Alphas were friends, so much so that one of the Old Took daughters married Bungo. His name was Belladonna Took a Hobbit as strong as his father.

Belladonna and Bungo, already had a son named Bilbo Fellows or as Tooks call, Bilbo Took.

Bilbo was a strong and healthy Hobbit. His hair was curly and had the blonde color, as the hair of his mother. His eyes were blue but changed to green when turned on or when wolf was angry.

That full moon, it would be the first time that Bilbo would hunt. He has had 30 years, that is for the hobbits wolves is normal however their young to hunt with 30 years and not 15 or 16.

Bungo, leading the hunt. His companion, Belladonna ran to his side. Bilbo was right behind them.

The Bungo firstborn was very happy. He always ran to the forest in search of elves wolves as a child but now. Now it was different. I was finally on his first hunt.

He saw a large rock and ran toward him, climbed on top of her, threw his head back and howled at the moon.

And at that moment, Bilbo felt that it was free. And nothing and no one would change that.

 

05 years later ...

Bilbo had 35 years, the years just showed how it was becoming more beautiful and stronger than the other Hobbits.

His father, Bungo grew proudest day of her son. And he knew that his son would do anything to save a friend, relative or even a stranger, and it brought a little scared.

It was another night of full moon. Bungo and his band were hunting but Bilbo was not with them.

Bilbo stood standing in the same rock that had risen to five years. He looked at the Hill County, her green eyes sparkled as the moonlight reflected on them.

As he watched the Shire, a howl was heard. It was his mother called for him. Bilbo felt that something bad had happened and quickly followed the cries of his mother and the pack.

Running, Bilbo came close to his mother who barked in agony for the Brandywine River.

The place we were was the Brandywine River where many Hobbits fished. Bilbo looked around expecting to see his father but did not see him. And when he looked at the Rio he saw something that made him freeze.

His father, Bungo Baggins, was in Rio. In his mouth was a wolf cub. Bungo struggled against the current but was almost drowning.

Bilbo barked nervously at his mother, saying that his father could not swim. So without a second thought Bilbo jumped into the river and began to swim to his father.

He dived and saw his father's body sinking and the pup struggling to get back to the surface.

Bilbo took the puppy in his mouth and put his father on his back. And turned up being stronger than his father, Bilbo managed to get to where his mother band and now even the Old Took were.

Bilbo let the puppy carefully. And he laid his father to the ground soon after looking at him and shaking him with his paw but her father was unconscious.

"Let's father! Wake up!" Bilbo thought getting nervous. His mother also rocked and cried.

"Let's father!" But nothing happened. Bungo did not wake up but not Bilbo or Belladonna gave up and if not for the Old Took, Bilbo and his mother would have swung Bungo until dawn.

The Old Took raised his head and howled.

Bilbo stopped to shake his father and looked at the Old Took then lifted his head and toward the moon, he howled. In lament, all county wolves howled toward the moon ...

Over 05 years later ...

Much had changed in the life of Bilbo since his father's death. His mother, will become the Alpha County but not for long. Because the sadness he felt at having lost the love of his life, Balladona had become ill and nothing could cure her. And for the sadness of Bilbo, she died in her sleep.

Bilbo would have been the youngest Alpha County but that was not what he wanted. Bilbo wanted to travel the world, meet you, adventure it. So Bilbo gave the lead to his cousin and the last of the Clan of Fellows, Drogo. He was younger than Bilbo, was 38 years old but he was smart, enough to Alpha.

Bilbo had planned would venture when we took 45. Bilbo no longer hunted in packs, now he only hunted alone. He was the only Omega County, and everywhere he went he had someone who was looking at him with pity and this annoyed Bilbo, but for their happiness soon he would be well away from the county. Away from his father's death memories. Bilbo would finally free, with no one to give you an order even! It was what he thought, but someone did not have the same thought ...


End file.
